NCI's Advanced Technology Center (ATC), established for the implementation of novel technologies to address biological, clinical, and genetic questions pertinent to human cancers, includes the NCI Core Genotyping Facility which is overseen by DCEG. The aim of the CGF is to meet the genotyping and DNA sequencing needs of the DCEG and NCI's Center for Cancer Research. The facility performs high-throughput genotyping and sequencing to support genetic analysis for a broad range of projects for the intramural research program of the NCI.